It was Symbolic in a Way
by PLUTOissoaplanet
Summary: The red and white. It was symbolic in a way. The colors of his flag, his precious, precious flag. It was anything but precious, though.


The red and white.

It was symbolic in a way.

The colors of his flag, his precious, precious flag.

It was anything but precious, though.

The red was splattered over the white, some of it still dripping.

He held in his hand a piece of it.

A feather from the destroyed wing, coated in the thick sticky red substance that is known as blood.

The injury, the wound.

It was symbolic in a way.

He had fought in two world wars.

He had been so lucky, so very lucky compared to the others.

He had barely had a scratch at the end of both.

He had barely a bruise at the end of both.

Now he had a giant gush.

A giant gash that continued to bleed.

The pain, oh god, the pain!

It was symbolic in a way.

He had never felt pain like this before.

Those small cuts, those small bruises had never hurt like this.

Attempting to play a game of catch with his brother had never hurt like this.

Being lost in a war when he was so very, very young had never hurt like this.

Eating the charred rubble that the victor said was food had never hurt like this.

No, nothing had ever hurt like this.

The tears, mon dieu, the tears!

It was symbolic in a way.

He had cried before.

He had cried many times before.

He had never cried like this.

His tears had never been so prominent in his mind.

He had never noticed his tears until they had stopped.

These tears were not going to stop.

The smirk, the grin.

It was symbolic in a way.

They had accomplished the goal.

Why wouldn't they smirk?

They had caused him pain.

Why wouldn't they grin?

The accomplishment, the sick, sick accomplishment they had made.

He wasn't the one.

He had never been the one.

The emotions, the so very, very different emotions.

It was symbolic in a way.

The relief that this wouldn't happen to the one they were looking for.

The horror that they would do something like this.

The anger that it was once again him who took the blame, who took the consequence.

The sadness that someone would ever want to harm his brother like this.

The confusion that the situation had shown on their faces and back on his.

The pain, mon dieu, the pain that he was drowning in.

The next event, the next action.

It was symbolic in a way.

They're job was done.

They turned their backs.

They didn't know he wasn't the one.

The didn't know who he was.

They walked away.

They didn't look back.

They didn't stop.

They just kept walking until they were out of sight.

The sensations, the physical motions.

It was symbolic in a way.

He shuddered as if he were cold.

It was summer.

He stared in the direction they had gone in.

It wouldn't change what they had done.

He felt the sobs break through.

It wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

He felt the sticky wet drops of blood fall onto his clothes.

It wasn't going to wash out.

The help, the allies.

It was symbolic in a way.

There was no end.

There was no help.

Where were they?

Why wouldn't they come and help him already?

Why would they let this happen?

Why weren't they here yet?

He knew that they knew.

Why weren't they here?

The time it had taken them was not a long period.

To him it was forever.

The end, the finale.

It was symbolic in a way.

The injury had healed.

The pain had gone away.

The help hadn't left him.

The emotions hadn't left him.

The tears still emerged.

He would never be the same.

The remembrance, the reminder.

It was symbolic in a way.

He had never had a reason to dislike his fine memory skills.

Now he did.

He didn't want to be reminded.

The missing part of his wing didn't help.

How could it?

This whole situation.

It was symbolic in a way.

**DISCLAIMER;;** My name isn't Hidekaz Himaruya, and I'm pretty sure it never will be.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;;** This was based on a picture by a friend of mine. I tried to give detail towards who was the main character in it without mentioning him by name, though if your unsure who it is I'll gladly tell you. I also left the names of the attackers out, though I only have the vaguest idea of who they would have been myself. The allies however are very clear in my mind, and I'm somewhat certain that if you know who the main character is you'll know you the allies are.

Hopefully, you enjoyed this despite the sadness laced in,

**&&****PLUTO/TABBY**


End file.
